


Pari Passu

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [375]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee contemplates a certain trait of Tony and Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/11/2000 for the word [pari passu](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/11/pari%20passu).
> 
> pari passu  
> with equal pace or progress; side by side.  
> without partiality; equably; fairly.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #091 Ice.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pari Passu

It didn’t matter where they were going. If Tony and Gibbs were walking in the same direction, they walked pari passu. McGee had seen it time and time again and was no longer surprised by it. They had a connection that he’d never seen between two other agents. 

Even when they were called out to a frozen lake, Tony and Gibbs traipsed pari passu across the ice. If they were ever to stop walking in step with each other, McGee had thought the ice would cause it. When he saw that even the ice could not keep them from walking in time with each other, McGee knew nothing would stop them.

Together they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
